Break
by asylumstrange
Summary: Minerva Dementov moved to Japan a ruff 4 months ago. She misses her home dearly and seems to be an antisocial person. But what happenes when you break the surface? Not very sure of the pairing


A/N: Okay so this is my first ever fanfic and I would love to hear some feedback, if you have to flame let it be a constructive criticism kind. I really don't care of your bad opinions of the story(people who do that make me sad).Anyway, I'm not very sure of the pairing, but I'll get back to you. Also English is not my native language so bear with me here

It's a bit obvious that I don't own Prince Of Tennis(what would I be doing here if I did?) I do own my character Minerva Dementov. The poem from the chapter is from Emily Dickinson one of my favourite authors.

The Burden Of Everyday Life

**_We are just little souls carrying around corpses_**

_I love it when it rains. It reminds me of home_. _It reminds me of a time that I left behind. It reminds me of my childhood(lost)_.

She looked outside the window, the pitter patter of the rain hit the glass of the class window. Sighing she tucked a few hair strands behind her ear. Her black eyes were looking for something in the distance. 'This class is so boring' she thought hitting the desk lightly with her pen.

"Minerva could you please read the next part?" the teacher asked. The girl moved her eyes from the rain and looked at the book.

She adjusted her gaze to the page of her English textbook.

"I like a look of agony,

Because I know it 's true;

Men do not sham convulsion,

Nor simulate a throe.

The eyes glaze once, and that is death.

Impossible to feign

The beads upon the forehead

By homely anguish strung."

As soon as she finished reading, the class followed suite. The teacher gave the homework and was about to leave when she told Minerva to come because she had something to ask her.

"Yes, sensei?" the girl asked, her black eyes boring into the eyes of a teacher.

"I'd like you to help some upper classmates at English they seem to have some difficulty." The teacher smiled knowing that Minerva wasn't going to refuse.

The girl looked at her teacher and answered in a monotone voice "Okay."

Her English teacher smiled "Perfect. You should know them their names are Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Syusuke." Her eyes were waiting for a reaction from the girl. Minerva stared wide eyed at her.

"I don't know them." Minerva looked intrigued at her. The teacher sweat dropped suddenly.

"They're from the tennis team." She stated. Minerva still had 'clueless' on her face. "Just go after school at the tennis club and asked for them." The student nodded and walked back in class, she stopped for a moment.

_What were their names again? _

School was over. Minerva politely asked one of the teachers where the tennis club was. She had been in that middle school for about 4 months, but she had no idea that there was a tennis club.

--

She knocked on the door and opened it. In the room there were all the members of the tennis clubs, regulars and not, the one talking was their captain Tezaku Kunimitsu. She bowed politely and explained how her English teacher told her she had to help some members with their English. She spoke fast yet steadily. Minerva resumed the upright position and looked at the captain straight in the eye.

"Please take a seat and wait." He offered, his face didn't sketch any emotion. Minerva sat down and opened a book to read. The words of the man became just sounds mixed around, chains of vowels and consonants that were flying around her head.

Whilst half of the attention of the room was completely taken by that foreign girl who was sitting and reading a book, Tezuka Kunimitsu continued his speech noticing how some of the boys weren't paying attention he made a mental note to make them run 100 laps tomorrow if the weather cleared.

"You know," Momoshori commented leaning backwards towards Inui and Echizen "she's in the same class as I am. She's scary. She never talked to anyone in class and she's really good at English."

"Momoshori," Tezuka snapped, "do you have anything to comment on what I've said?"

"No." Momoshori answered smiling "But I do have a question for Minerva-chan there!" he stated making the girl's gaze turn from the book to him. "Are you from America?" he asked in his unique way.

"No." she answered simply and returned to her book.

Everyone in the room looked at her, she really was cold and weird.

_Does it really matter where I'm from? I stand out, but you can't hammer me in, can you? _

The meeting was over and the two students who had issues with English stayed behind. She got up and looked at the two, she was a little bit smaller than the two. Minerva bowed.

"My name is Minerva Dementov, I am year 2 class 1 and I am here to help you with your English." After finishing her little speech she looked at the boys who were both smiling, one of them with his eyes closed, the other had a big Cheshire grin.

"I am Kikumaru Eiji, but call me Eiji." The red haired boy answered.

"And I am Fuji Syusuke." They both bowed lightly and then the three went to the library so she could help them.

"So," Eiji started smile still riding on his face "where are you from?" he asked.

"Europe." She said while looking at the rain.

"Cool. UK?" he continued trying to find out exactly where she came from.

"No." she shook her head and looked at the boy. Fuji was walking a few steps back, looking at the two.

"Then where are you from?" Kikumaru asked a little exasperated, she was good at English and from Europe where could she be from?

"Well, if I tell you how can I keep my mysterious persona?" Minerva asked giving him a smile. It was only a split second but it took Kikumaru by surprise, he had never seen a smile like that.

--

It was pouring even when she left the school. It was nice to walk in the rain. She jumped a few puddles and when she reached her house she stopped and closed her umbrella.

_Rain never hurt. _

She walked in the house (small villa), slipped of her shoes. "DOTCHKA!" (my little girl) her mother called from the kitchen. Minerva went upstairs and changed. She then rushed downstairs to aid her mother at preparing dinner. She talked with the 43 year old woman about school and everything that happened that day.

"Dotchka," her mother started as she was cutting some vegetables for the soup "you need to open up a little."

"I know, mama, I know."

_Maybe I'll never go back to what I used to be._


End file.
